Get it Right - One-Shot
by Project-Marzanna
Summary: "Looking up at the blank ceilings and plain walls in his empty cell, the Holistic Detective found himself exceedingly bored, given the only objects of interest around him were the thin lights on the walls and the tiny black Icarus symbol on his door."


_Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency is my everything so here's a one shot based on what I envision happening in Dirk's head after the S2 teaser scene. I'm just getting back into the swing of things with my writing and haven't done anything Dirk-centric yet so I hope I'm doing my sunshine child justice._

* * *

Looking up at the blank ceilings and plain walls in his empty cell, the Holistic Detective found himself exceedingly bored, given the only objects of interest around him were the thin lights on the walls and the tiny black Icarus symbol on his door. He had woken up from yet another dream, the same exact dream that had been plaguing him since he arrived.

He had hoped seeing Farah and Todd burst into his cell with black jackets, aviators and a crossbow was a hunch that would come true, but it'd been days, weeks, months even. He had lost track of time in between the solitariy confinement and government testing that meddled with his brain. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to this from his earlier years in the CIA project, but it was so much worse now.

* * *

As an orphaned Romanian boy, there was little Svlad Cjelli could do to resist Colonel Scott Riggins welcoming his anomalous powers with open arms. He had lost his family and never had any friends, and the prospect of finally having those things led him to readily accept, not knowing any better than the nudge the universe gave him.

That hunch was the one he shouldn't have followed because it was one that made his life intolerable and even most isolating than his former life already was. Instead of just being lost and alone, he was shoved in an isolated cell where the only human interaction he got was the prodding of machinery in his head and the tests and drugs administered to him by the doctors and soldiers. He wasn't a person and was stripped of everything that made him one, including his identity, so that he was merely one thing to everyone he saw: Project Icarus, a lab rat with psychic abilities.

So no, this wasn't anything new, but it was different because this time, because for once in his life, he knew what it was like to not be alone. On his first cases following his CIA escape, when he first drafted the persona of Holistic Detective Dirk Gently, he had met numerous people, including the supposedly ruggishly handsome Norse god Thor.

It turns out Thor wasn't as attractive as expected, not nearly as attractive as one combination assistant and best friend of his, and the bit about the sofa wasn't as exciting as he thought. He was doing some good, but he was alone in doing it, a mere leaf in the stream of creation with nowhere to land and destined to always alone after being separated from its branch those many years ago.

* * *

However, things changed with the case of Patrick Spring. With this new case he actually got to solve a mystery like an actual detective, and had his own team to do it with. He had met a group of people who were an almost surrogate family to him, despite how dysfunctional and baggage-ridden they all were, and for the first time in his life they didn't leave him.

The irony was that he left them, but not by choice, obviously. Sergeant Friedkin had abducted him back into the hell on earth he endured for years the second he had found happiness, with his two closest friends, Farah and Todd.

* * *

Farah Black was amazing, the detective had not ever met more kinder and loyal badass, other than Todd that is. She was vital in an emergency and when she put her mind to doing something, nothing, not even a group of soul-swapping cultists, could get in her way. Her devotion and dedication to the Spring family and bringing Lydia home was one of the few things that kept up his spirits in this dreary facility. If anyone could rescue him it would be her.

Farah was exceedingly intelligent and always was there to help himself, Todd, and his amazing sister, Amanda. Although neurotic and paranoid at times, she was always a rock him for him and Todd who kept them safe when she could and knew how to get them out of the troubles that he dragged them all into, willingly or unwillingly. She was by far the coolest woman he'd ever met and was shocked she decided to tag along, let alone stay and invest in their detective agency.

Farah and Dirk made a great strike team or "Module B" of the Detective Agency, as much as Farah hated to admit it at times. However, as much as he missed Miss Black at the moment, he wanted to see the other half of his "Module A", the second part of investigative team, his closest assis-friend, his partner in crime and the man he hoped would eventually become a different sort of partner, the Watson to his Sherlock: Todd Brotzman.

* * *

Todd was an enigma and was one of the hardest puzzles the detective had come across on his adventures.

How could a man so brave, adventurous, intelligent, loyal and insightful ever be the man he originally met that fateful night when he fell through the Ridgely window? How could a man, who was so brilliant, hate himself so much that he couldn't see all of the traits that made him a good person, friend and detective? How could someone as amazing as Todd end up in such a trap of lies, guilt and hatred that he seemed to have had neither joy nor anything left to live for?

He didn't have the answers and was still figuring out Todd, but from what he deduced, Todd was the farthest thing from the asshole he used to so proudly claim to be.

The man who thought himself an asshole had given up everything in his life just to help his sister make ends meet and pay for her medication after the trouble he caused her and was fiercely protective and caring of those he loved. That same self-loathing man followed a stranger and housebreaker around Seattle and beyond to solve a mystery, that he knew nothing about, and stuck with him through horrors and experiences that were exceedingly bizarre as time passed. Any normal man would have thrown in the towel when his apartment was destroyed or when he was suspected in multiple homicide cases, but not Todd, for Todd wasn't a normal man.

That man who hated nothing more than himself for what he did, stuck by him and became his first and best friend and still believed in him, despite everything he was put through. That same man that swore he would never talk to him again after the case, visited him the second he left the hospital and brought him the yellow jacket he wore the day they met and one of the few remaining Mexican Funeral T-Shirts his friend had, allowing him share in his friend's past and present.

Todd wasn't a great man, but he was a good one and he was learning how to make amends for his past and to be a better and more honest person, and it was a transformation that he adored and wanted nothing more than to witness before his eyes.

* * *

But he couldn't, not like this when he was in CIA captivity and his friends had likely forgotten about him after the months they spent apart. Why was he worth remembering? But a part of him told him that they were out looking for him trying to track him down as they did with Lydia Spring all those months ago. He wanted them to stop worrying about him, if they were worrying, more than anything became he knew he wasn't worth it and they had wonderful lives to live and futures to be had, and that he would only screw them up further.

But he also wanted them to find him more than anything. He wanted them to burst in trough that door with their cool jackets and crossbows to save him just like in the dream he couldn't get out of his head. He wanted to run to his two friends and and tell them how sorry he was for being caught and having put them through what they must have went through on account of him, because he wasn't worth it, but wanted to thank them profusely all the same.

He wanted to finally get up the nerve in the throes of such an impassioned rescue to shower his assis-friend in components on how amazingly handsome and badass he was just to see him smile. He wanted to see his friends faces and hear their voices so they could know and see how much he needed them and dear to his heart they are. He wanted to escape with the two people he cared about the most and go back to the plans they discussed in that one moment of perfect happiness, bliss and tranquility in that diner.

* * *

The memories of the moment were ingrained in his mind like a snapshot, the milkshakes, the laugher, the signage, the Mexican Funeral T-Shirt, the good company, it was all perfect and was quite possibly one of if not the only moment, in his life where he was completely and utterly happy. He wanted that happiness and that moment back every day for the rest of his life.

He wanted to live in the flat next to his best friend and spend nights sharing secrets, watching telly and listening to his friends' jam sessions. He wanted to stay up so late enjoying one each other' company that they'd pass out on the couch and then get to spend breakfast and the next morning together. He wanted to tell his friends all the stories of his adventures over tea and go shopping to help repair Todd's apartment that the Rowdies so brutally trashed. He wanted to have a chance at friends, at a family he chose and at love.

As boring as it may be for other people, he wanted his life to be painfully domestic with a splash of adventure that always came along with his hunches and the cases. But the universe would never allow it.

* * *

He thought that after all these years of serving the will of the universe and following the intuitions that only ever hurt him and helped others, that the universe would have finally allowed him to be the one helped for once. He was going to have the perfect present with his friends and instead he was stuck at the start, back in the place where most of his life's sorrows began.

Nobody told him that it would be this hard to be deprived all that he held dear, but he supposed he never knew that pain before. They say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, but that's seemed like a cruel lie at the moment. The pain and torment of his situation was elevated so much more now that he had something and someone in his life worth loving and it was torturous to have lost that against his will.

But then again his will was never his own, it was always what the universe tended to command of him and always left him alone. The one time in his life he wasn't alone, the universe found a way of screwing him over and overturning the one exception to his life's rule. He was honestly getting sick of it.

At least in here the hunches couldn't endanger him, but they also couldn't help bring life changing people and memories into his life. Intuition and dreams were telling him that his friends were on their way to rescue him, and despite hating the universe and what it has done to him in the past few months, he hopes that this is the one thing it'll get right.

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on doing more writing too so any love, inspiration and criticsm is always welcomed. Thanks loves!_


End file.
